


SFS: Knouge Week

by AceTiff12



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Knouge, knuxouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTiff12/pseuds/AceTiff12
Summary: Sweet Fanatic Studios presents an assortment of fanworks created for Knuckles x Rouge Week.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Kudos: 2





	1. Knouge Week 2019, Day 7 - Beach

I originally made this piece on September 29, 2019 for Knouge Week 2019, Day 7 - Beach.

Knuckles and Rouge went to the beach to dive for treasure in the ocean. He found some pearls and made her a bracelet. He fell asleep afterward, so she made him a nice, soft, and warm sand blanket.

  


[Click here to view and/or download the fully sized image on DeviantArt.](https://www.deviantart.com/misstiff/art/Knouge-Week-2019-Day-7-Beach-814924456)


	2. Knouge Week 2020, Day 1 - Charm

For Knouge Week 2020, Day 1 - Charm.

[Click here to view and/or download the fully sized image on Pinterest.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/755971487447549646/)


	3. Knouge Week 2020, Day 2 - Trust

For Knouge Week 2020, Day 2 - Trust.

Song: Irreversible  
Artist: Mary J Blige  
Knuckles & Rouge © SEGA/Sonic Team  
Sonic X © TMS Entertainment et al.


End file.
